Marmalade Roses
by Steffie1
Summary: Newly appointed chief of police, Denise Marmalade, had been appointed with a difficult task of capturing Glyde without force. Will she be able to fulfill her task? Or would something else stop her from doing so? Implied one-sided Glyde x Denise.
1. Prologue

Good day everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

I shall write and post more chapters after I complete my other fandom's fan-fics. It shall hopefully be next year ^^

Some notes:

1) This story shall be an Alternate Universe story; and is set after Mega Man Legends 2 2) This story might be a Glyde x Denise story; and is completely different to my previous Glyde x Denise stories. Will they get together in the end, or not? Even I don't really know. ;)  
>Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie<p>

Marmalade Roses: Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Rhyship Island. The sun shone high in the sky as the birds chirped merrily as the rays enveloped them in much-needed warmth. One little bird in particular peeked inside one of the windows of the police station building when it heard a loud shout of anger from an extremely angry woman.

The new chief of police grumbled under her breath as she chucked a piece of paper into her rubbish bin; which is now completely filled with crumbled pieces of paper. The woman nibbled on the back of her pencil while she leaned back against her chair.

"Oh, I really hate doing paperwork. But, the mayor would like the annual report first thing tomorrow morning." the woman sighed in defeat. The auburn-haired woman scratched through the drawers of her desk for more paper when she noticed a mini-cassette tape recorder. It even had a cassette inside. She grinned from ear to ear when a plan formed in her head. She would simply use the tape recorder to record her voice, and she can just ask of the officers to do the paperwork for her!

Taking the tape recorder in her hand, she cleared her throat.

I"Erm, where to begin? Let's see. Mayor Light, a family friend of mine, was elected Mayor of Gold City one year ago today. As he was a well-liked businessman beforehand, everyone was happy that he had won."

"When he was first elected, Mayor Light had sent the more-skilled members of the police and the previous Chief to neighbouring islands, like Kattelox. He explained the reason why he did so was to allow the less-skilled members of the force to develop their skills. When he had discovered that I was the one that had captured Mr. Loath and Glyde, he had appointed me the Chief of police."

"One of the Diggers had found a strange relic in one of the ruins and brought it to his boss. Mayor Light had tested it on one of the prison inmates, and discovered that it completely wipes that person's memories and personality; which he had called a 'tabula rasa' state. Ever since everyone had heard about this strange relic, crime had dropped by eighty-five percent."

"Mayor Light had tasked me with the responsiblity to capture Glyde of the Loath Family without force. He reasoned that if I could capture them both before, surely I could capture the muscle of the group again. He did mention that he would give me hints on how to do so tomorrow morning."

"For my birthday, the Mayor had bought myself a brand-new house, with brand-new furniture, kitchen appliances and the works. When I thanked him, he told me that I must never mention it to anyone; and that I owe him. I don't understand what he meant by that, but I sure hope he didn't expect me to buy him a house back."

"Chief Police Officer Denise Marmalade, signing off." /I

Silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Oh no, I forgot to press the record button."

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

Good day everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

I shall write and post more chapters after I complete my other fandom's fan-fics. It shall hopefully be next year ^^

Some notes:

1) This story shall be an Alternate Universe story; and is set after Mega Man Legends 2 2) This story might be a Glyde x Denise story; and is completely different to my previous Glyde x Denise stories. Will they get together in the end, or not? Even I don't really know. ;)  
>Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie<p>

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 1

*The next day*

Denise Marmalade searched through her file as she made sure that she got all the important documents with her. Luckily enough, one of the admin clerks had typed a full annual report for her to take to the mayor.

She walked out of the building and was about to unlock the door of her car when something from the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. She whipped her head around to see what it was. It was a tall blonde-haired man that stood a few metres away from the police station. From where she was standing, she could make out that he was wearing a black polo-neck jersey, black pants, a brown jacket, black gloves and black boots.

For some strange reason, it felt as if she had met him before. She never met a man with his blonde hair slicked back at all, did she? She tried to look at him in the eye to see if she identify him, but she unfortunately couldn't do so as his sunglasses covered his eyes. She couldn't even make out what colour eyes he has.

After what felt like hours, the man turned around to leave. But, not before clutching his lower back in pain as he did so. The blonde cursed under his breath and spat a few angry sentences in a pained whisper. Denise had caught a few words: something about stupid trains, teas, bons and overweight bosses landed on his back when he escaped from someplace or other. The blonde gave Denise a quick glance before he dawdled away in agony.

"That was odd..." the chief of police pondered out loud as she unlocked her car door.

*Much later, Mayor's office*

"Thank you very much for the annual report, Denise. You did a great job, as always. It must've taken you hours to do this." Mayor Light smiled at Denise as he took a quick glimpse into the file. The portly man sat behind his desk while the chief of police sat in one of the chairs placed in front of the mayor's desk.  
>"It wasn't a problem at all, Mr. Mayor."<p>

"Nonsense, I appreciate your extra effort. And to think that the Captain had once told me that you did quite poorly in paperwork (and other areas)."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Don't worry about it, my dear. It's all water under the bridge. Anyways, there's some things that I would like to discuss with you."  
>"About me having to capture Glyde?"<br>"Well, there's more to it than that. Come, let's go visit the inmates of the Gold City prison. I think you'll get what I'm talking about when we arrive there."

*Later, the Gold City prison*

Denise felt goosebumps form all over her body as she walked down one of the corridors of the prison with Mayor Light a couple of feet behind her. It still unnerved her how quiet the prison had became ever since the mayor had used that strange relic to wipe their personality and mind clean. If she had turned around, she would've noticed the smug grin the elderly man had worn on his face the entire time. Little did she know, the mayor even had that strange relic in his pants pocket.

"As you can see, Denise, the prisoners are finally behaving like peaceful human beings. Not one of them acted rowdy, or complained about their rights being abused." Mayor Light stated in happiness as he crossed his arms behind his back.

Denise peered inside a prison cell that was occupied with three inmates. They all wore a blank expression on their face as they stared at a television set. But, there was nothing on the television set at all; only static. The auburn-haired woman recognized one of the men as a small-time pirate that had attacked Rhyship Island a few years ago. It was quite a violent attack, if she had remembered correctly. The second person in the cell was someone that committed petty crimes, like stealing several loaves from a bakery.

But, what really caught her off-guard was the third in-mate.  
>"Wait, isn't that Roy? Your accountant from your company before you became mayor? Why is he in prison? I thought he was the perfect example of an upright citizen?" Denise stated as she clung onto the prison bars as she stared at Roy with a shocked expression on her face. If she had turned around, she would've noticed that Mayor Light had taken the relic out of his pants pocket and stalked slowly up behind her as he slowly fully charged the device. As he did so, it made a low hum.<p>

As she heard a strange hum from behind her, Denise swiftly turned around to see where that sound came from. She noticed the mayor holding the relic in his hand. The strange red ray-gun-like device looked more sinister than usual, for some strange reason.  
>"Mayor, why do you have that in your hand?"<br>"Oh, I just wanted to tell you what I had discovered about this relic the other day."  
>"Like what?"<br>"I've noticed that if I fired at anything electronic or mechanical, it seems to have the same affect as these inmates here. I don't understand how that is possible. It's not like we are robots, or anything. I also noticed that it actually emits ultrasonic waves and shockwaves. I wonder if it's somehow related."

"...It doesn't explain why Roy is in prison with the other crooks and pirates." Denise glared at the elderly man.  
>"I had discovered that he had committed fraud; which almost caused my company to be bankrupt."<br>"But, to wipe his memory? Was that really necessary?"  
>"You're sounding just like the Captain before I had sent her to Kattelox Island; and then got rid of the Captain rank as Chief of police is all that we need. Besides, All crimes are equal, my sweetheart."<br>"But..."  
>"Believe me, Denise. It's for the best. Besides, that's why I want all criminals behind bars, no matter how petty the crime."<p>

"...So, you want me to capture Glyde, right? Without force?"  
>"Yes, yes. I would prefer it if we did as peacefully as possible. No need to scare the citizens, correct?"<br>"How would I capture Glyde without force, then?"  
>"He is a young man correct, so I suggest that you should woo him."<br>"You want me to woo him?"  
>"I don't see how that's a problem. You're a pretty young woman."<br>"Well, you see-." Denise whispered in Mayor Light's ear.

Mayor Light let out a loud chuckle after Denise explained the problem.  
>"I don't see how him being happy has anything to do with you having any problems wooing him. It's better than him being a real grouch."<p>

"But, Mr. Mayor-"  
>"No buts, you can do it. Oh, and I suggest that you would also arrest that manager of the coffee shop that had opened earlier this year. I have a hunch that he's that Teisel Bonne pirate. I wouldn't be surprised if those waitrons of his are his Servbots."<br>"Are you talking about 'Ted' of Bonne Bean? I know he can be quite intimidating, but he's really quite a nice guy. As for those waitrons, maybe pirates had stolen a few of them? I remembered a pirate girl that had little mascots that looked just like them."  
>"You have a valid point there, Denise. But, I would appreciate it if you were to keep an eye on him. I don't want any pirates or criminals in my city."<p>

"Will do, sir." Denise nodded.  
>"Well, that's settled. You may go and continue with your duties. Please report to me as soon as you spot either Glyde or Teisel." Mayor Light stated as he nudged Denise to give her a hint.<p>

The chief of police walked out of the prison building in a huff. She couldn't understand why the mayor was so moody as rude to her as of late. He was usually so warm and friendly towards her; and she even considered him her grandfather after her biological grandfathers had passed away. Nowadays, he almost acted like a different person.

As she was deep in thought, she didn't even realize that there was a man running at full speed. The man let out a shout of surprise as he collided in someone at full-force. Denise screamed in surprise as she was knocked off her feet. They both fell hard on the ground in a tangled, dazed mess; their eyewear had fallen onto the floor.

After a couple of seconds had passed, the chief of police and the man had gotten back on their feet. As she had picked her glasses up and placed them on the bridge of her nose, she looked back at the man that had crashed into her. It was the man that she had seen before. Thanks to the fall they had, the man's hair was in a mess; and was busy trying to straighten his hair up. As he had done so, a large portion of his hair fell over the left side of his face; which made him look quite familiar to her. Denise gasped in shock when she realized who it was.

"Glyde?"

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

Good day everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

I shall write and post more chapters after I complete my other fandom's fan-fics. It shall hopefully be next year ^^

Some notes:

1) This story shall be an Alternate Universe story; and is set after Mega Man Legends 2 2) This story might be a Glyde x Denise story; and is completely different to my previous Glyde x Denise stories. Will they get together in the end, or not? Even I don't really know. ;)  
>Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie<p>

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 2

Denise stared at the blonde before her with a expression not unlike a fish out of water.  
>"Glyde, is that you?" the auburn-haired woman finally asked as she recovered from her shock. The man looked quite nervous as he combed his hair out of his face as he tried his best to not look at the chief of police in the eyes.<p>

"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I am not Glyde." The blonde shrugged.  
>"You're not? But, that's can't be! You look just like him!" Denise frowned as she studied him.<br>"I look just like him because I am his twin brother, Gl-Glenn."  
>"I never knew Glyde had any brothers..."<br>"He never talked about his family as he is quite ashamed of us. Not that I can blame him."

Denise's frown deepened as she repeated the man's words in her head.  
>"If that's the case, why were you running?"<br>"One of the cops had spotted me, and thought I was my twin. So, I run as fast as I could."  
>"Why did you run if you're innocent?"<br>"As Glyde and I have the same DNA and fingerprints, they would arrest me and leave me in jail for something my brother had done, while he would walk free."

"Why didn't you try and explain who you are, Glenn?" Denise asked as she inched closer towards the man, just in case he would flee.  
>"What proof do I have, miss? Like I had said, my brother and I share the same DNA and fingerprints."<br>"You have a point there, Glenn. How about you come to the police station with me and we can sort this thing out, okay?"  
>"Why do you want to take me there, miss?"<br>"Well, I am Chief Police Officer Denise Marmalade. Well, follow me to my car and I'll take you to the station and explain your situation there."

"Who in their right mind would want to promote you to chief of police?" Glenn muttered as he walked side-by-side with Denise.  
>"Pardon?" the chief asked as she turned her head in surprise.<br>"My brother Glyde said that you were a cop. Were you promoted to chief of police?"  
>"Oh yes, I was. Mayor Light had promoted me."<br>"Mayor Light? Could he be-?" Glenn whispered under his breath.

*Later, the police station*

To say that the cops and admin were surprised to see Glenn when Denise entered the building with him following her was an understatement. Many ducked underneath their tables or pretended that they didn't see the blonde as they thought that that was Glyde of the Loath family himself. There were hushed whispers or loud mumbling as the pair walked passed them and into Denise's office.

Glenn sat in one of the chairs while Denise sat in her chair that were behind her desk. "Miss Marmalade, what would we do about my situation?" the blonde asked as he stared at the woman in front of him.  
>"Well, I am thinking of something to help you. How about the cops and I would watch over you while you are at home until we would find and capture your brother?"<br>"There's a bit of a problem as I live on a different island."  
>"You could come stay at my place. I have a spare bedroom that you stay in. When I go to work, the cops can watch over you."<p>

"That sounds like a splendid idea, my dear." Glenn nodded as he gave the chief a charming smile, which made her blush.  
>"Well, I must get the documents ready and ask Mayor Light to co-sign. It would be best if you come with me as you would also need to sign."<br>"Why would the Mayor need to sign?"  
>"Well, it used to be that the chief and the captain were the only ones that would need to sign any important documents. But, ever since it was discovered the previous chief wasn't...honest, the Mayor demand that anything that needs to be signed would have to be co-signed by him to prevent anymore corruption in the future. I wished he didn't get rid of the Captain rank and send the previous Captain to another island."<p>

Denise sighed in defeat as she remembered the Captain. Glenn cocked an eyebrow as he noticed her change in demeanor.  
>"I really wished she was here to assist me whenever I had a problem. I'm lucky that crimes are almost non-existent or else I would mess up a lot more; even more than the most cowardly and clumsy of the cops. I'm hardly on the field anymore, and I must do the paperwork that I hate doing; no matter how many mistakes I make. If it weren't for the fact that everyone was impressed that I captured your brother and his boss on my own, I would have been the laughingstock of the entire force."<p>

Awkward silence filled the air as the blonde noticed that the auburn-haired woman was close to tears.  
>"How about getting the papers ready, hm?" Glenn asked after he cleared his throat.<br>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. I'll make a rough draft and then ask one of the admins to type it out. When they're finished, we'll go to the mayor so that he can sign it for us."

*Later, Mayor Light's office*

Denise Marmalade and Glenn stood in front of the Mayor's desk as he sat behind it as he read through the document to make certain it was perfectly acceptable while his two bodyguards eyed Glenn . After he was satisfied, he looked up to look at the blonde man in the eye, even though he wore sunglasses.

"So Glenn, you are Glyde's brother?" "That is correct, sir."  
>"I never knew that he had any siblings. I thought he was the only child. He sure acts like one, that's for sure." Mayor Light smirked. The elderly man noticed that Glenn's one hand clenched into a tight fist when he made the remark, which made the portly man's smirk grew even wider.<br>"My brother always saw his family as a disgrace. I can't blame him for thinking so."

"Mr. Mayor, can we please sign the documents?" Denise piped up when she noticed Glenn looked quite uncomfortable about talking about his brother.  
>"Oh sure, sweetheart. I'll sign first, then you and Glenn. Mark and John will be the witnesses." The Mayor stated as he pointed his thumbs at his two bodyguards.<p>

After they had signed, Denise took the document and placed it in her suitcase.  
>"Do not worry at all Glenn, we will capture your brother and clear your name soon." Denise reassured the blonde when she noticed his unease.<br>"That's a fact, kid. That no-good brother of yours would be captured the moment he sets foot on this island."  
>"Really?" Glenn asked. Denise wondered for a moment if she had imagined that he almost sounded smug.<p>

"Really, Glenn. In fact, after we capture your twin we will have no problem capturing that stupid boss of his." Mayor Light smiled. His smile became broader when he noticed that the man's face became bright red in his face and his entire body shook in pent-up rage.

"Wh-what did you say?" Glenn spoke in an angry whisper.  
>"I'm just saying that your brother's boss is a no-good, low-life, ugly, back-stabbing, simpering, greedy, ear-grating poor excuse of a man."<p>

"Don't you dare insult Mr. Loath like that!" Glenn growled through clenched teeth as he suddenly loomed over the mayor as his fists were clenched even tighter as his arms were against his side. The elderly man and the bodyguards were shocked! They didn't even see him move.  
>"Glenn, please calm down!" Denise asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "My apologies for acting like that, Mayor. I don't even know what had gotten into me."<br>"No need to apologize, my boy. I know that you're so stressed about being mistaken for your brother that you act irrationally." Mayor Light hand waved the whole incident as he gave both his guards a dark look. "Thank you, Mayor." Glenn smiled in relief.

"Glenn, it's time to go. Good bye, Mayor Light. See you tomorrow." Denise stated as she pointed at her watch.  
>"Good bye Denise and Glenn! Have a great evening!" Mayor Light waved them goodbye.<br>"Will do! You too, Mayor."

As soon as they were both out of his office and out of earshot, Mayor Light's facial expression became dark as he grinned from ear to ear.

"I will definitely see you again, 'Glenn'."

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 3

1) This story shall be an Alternate Universe story; and is set after Mega Man Legends 2 2) This story might be a Glyde x Denise story; and is completely different to my previous Glyde x Denise stories. Will they get together in the end, or not? Even I don't really know. ;)

In this chapter, my OCs Gale and Swift shall make an appearance, but it's just a tiny one.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Gale, Swift (c) to me, Steffie

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 3

*The next morning, Denise's home*

Denise groggily got up from bed when her alarm clock rudely forced her to leave dreamland. She dragged herself to the kitchen. She was greeted with the appearance of her guest sitting by the kitchen table. He looked as if he too had just woken up. He was dressed in the pyjamas he had bought yesterday afternoon when he insisted that he must go to the stores to buy some clothes and other items he would need as he would be staying by her for an indefinite amount of days. Denise thought he would buy only a few items, but was quite surprised that he nearly bought the entire store.

"Good morning, Glenn. Slept well?" Denise asked as she poured water in the kettle and switched it on so that she would get some much-needed coffee to start the day.  
>"Mornin'. No, I did not sleep well, Denise." Glenn groaned as he wiped some sleep out of his eyes.<br>"Oh? But, I thought that mattress was supposed to be the best of the best?" The auburn-haired woman pondered out loud. She decided to leave out the fact that the man snored very loudly the previous night. How she ever got to sleep was a mystery to her.

"Well, whoever had sold that mattress to you was lying. I couldn't sleep as well as I could." The blonde grumbled. He winced for a moment before he rubbed his lower back.  
>"Maybe the reason why you didn't sleep well was because you back had started to hurt after you charged at the mayor?" the chief of police wondered out loud as she looked at her guest from the corner of her eye. She remembered how he moaned and complained about his back ever since they left the Mayor's office building.<br>"That's quite possible. And to think I paid that chiropractor so much zenny to fix my back. After I went to all the massage therapies he said that it would be just how it was used to be before-someone heavy fell on top of me. But ever since the train accident, my back was back to how it was before I had my therapy, if not worse."

The chief of police wondered whether or not she should ask how he survived a train accident with only a sore back, but decided not to as she might come off as too nosy. When the kettle had finally finished boiling, she had taken two mugs out of her cabinet.  
>"So, would you like tea or coffee?" "I'm not really fussy, but I would like some coffee."<br>"How many sugars?"  
>"I prefer taking sweetener."<br>"Oh."  
>"I would also prefer low-fat milk in my coffee, if you don't mind."<br>'I thought you said you weren't fussy?' Denise pondered to herself as she searched for some sweeteners and low-fat milk for her guest.

*Meanwhile, Mayor Light's office*

"I take it that you five were wondering why I called you here so early in the morning, correct?" Mayor Light asked as he stared at the five cops that stood in front of him as he sat behind his desk.  
>"Well, yeah..." One of the cops mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Chief Police Officer Denise Marmalade had asked that you five were to take turns watching over her guest while she's gone to work, correct?"  
>"Yes, that's right. She said something about a guy that's being mistaken for his twin brother. We must watch over him until we capture his twin, right?" One of the cops smiled as he remembered what the chief had said the previous day to him.<br>"That is correct. I would like you five to keep a keen eye on him. I have a suspicion that so-called twin is none other that Glyde himself."

The silence was deafening as the five cops became as white as a sheet.  
>"The chief never mentioned anything about that..." One cop finally piped up to break the silence. The cop next to him looked physically ill.<br>"Hey Bob, what's the matter?"  
>"A few years ago I had given a parking ticket to Glyde for parking his Rafale in the no-parking zone. He's going to kill me when he finds out it was me!"<br>"Why did you do something so stupid?"  
>"How was I supposed to know it belonged to him until I found on the news that a stupid cop had dared to give him a parking ticket?"<br>"Its avian design didn't give you a hunch?"

"Boys, boys! No fighting amongst yourselves!" Mayor Light spoke in a stern voice to show that he didn't want anymore nonsense. The cops stopped fighting.  
>"Sorry, Mister Mayor."<br>"Now, I'm just saying that I want you to figure out whether my theory that he's Glyde is correct while you watch him, okay? I don't want anyone to do anything stupid, like confronting him. You must just report to me, and I'll handle the rest."

*Later, Denise's home*

"So, what would you like for breakfast, Glenn?" Denise asked as she searched through the cupboards for something to eat.  
>"Don't worry, I am not fussy." Glenn waved his hand for emphasis.<br>"Would you like cereal?" she asked as she holds the box up. Her guest crunched his nose up in digust.  
>"Do you have something that's not so...boring?"<br>"Would you like some eggs?"  
>"Unless you can make poached eggs, no thank you."<br>"...Would you like some toast?"  
>"I am sick and tired of eating dry toast ever since I had no other choice in the matter. The day I escaped from prison could easily be the happiest day of my life."<p>

The cereal bowl that was in Denise's hand nearly slipped out of her hands.  
>"I beg your pardon?" the chief dared to ask the blonde.<br>"...Well, erm...I meant that I became so sick and tired of dry toast because my brother had told me about how his life in prison was like." Glenn didn't dare to look at the blue-eyed woman in the eye.  
>"If that's the case, why did you say that you were happy that you escaped from prison?" Denise asked as she tried to look right into Glenn's ruby-red eyes.<p>

"... ... ..."

"Glenn, are you hiding something from me?" Denise spoke in a no-nonsense tone as she leaned closer to the blonde.  
>"Well, we twins have such a strong bond that we know what the other was feeling and experiencing. Besides, how could I be my dear brother when he would never bother to try and know more about a lady as pretty and charming as you, hm?" Denise's guest explained as he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned so close to the auburn-haired woman that his nose nearly touched hers as he smile a charming, brilliant smile at her.<p>

As her personal space was being invaded by the handsome young man that had just complimented her, Denise's face became beet-red. His words rang true as he had asked her lots of questions the previous night to get to know her better. Glyde wouldn't even bother to do so, would he?

"Erm, you have a point there." Denise finally found her voice when she broke eye contact with the blonde.  
>"Hmm, how about we go to this 'Bonne Bean' that you talked about last night so that I'll get a decent breakfast?" "Great idea."<p>

*Much Later, Bonne Bean*

As Glenn and Denise entered the coffee shop, they had noticed that it was extremely busy. The little yellow-and-blue waitrons hurried from customer to customer to assist them. Denise noticed that some of the customers were the few of the Diggers from the Shala-Kun Ruins that would come into the city now-and-then.

"Oh dear, I could've sworn I had taken my purse with me." A young woman's nervous voice had grabbed Denise's attention. The chief had noticed the blonde woman in a blue dress searched her handbag while her male companion looked confused. They were standing by the counter while the yellow-and-blue mascot was waiting for them to give him the zenny to pay for their order.  
>"Didn't you perhaps leave it in your other bag that looked a lot like this one, Gale?"<br>"No Swift, I didn't. As soon as I had put my purse in this bag, I carried it with me." "Don't worry your pretty head about it, I will pay-hey, where's my wallet?" Swift pondered out loud as he dug deep into his pockets.

"Pardon me, but were you looking for this?" A voice spoke from behind the couple. The pair turned around to notice the manager that held something in his hands. Next to him was a waitron that looked guilty for some reason or other.  
>"Oh Ted, you found my wallet and Gale's purse!" Swift exclaimed happily.<br>"Oh thank goodness. You're my hero." Gale sighed in relief.  
>"No need to thank me. My waitron here had found on the floor where you were sitting. They must have fallen out when you weren't looking. Isn't that right, # 40?"<p>

"That's right, Master Tei-I mean, Mister Ted." The waitron agreed quite quickly.  
>"Aww, isn't that adorable?" Gale replied as she had given the zenny to the cashier.<br>"You would even say that to one of the Birdbots when they try and attack you." Swift whispered under his breath.  
>"But they are cute."<br>"Easy for you to say."  
>"Hmph. Goodbye, Teddy. See you next time." Gale waved the manager goodbye as she and her male companion turned their heel to leave the coffee shop. As soon as the pair left, the manager had a stern talking to the waitron. Denise could have sworn that she had heard Ted warn the waitron that they mustn't rob the customers while they were making enough money for someone to finish some project or other or else they would be in deep trouble with the Mayor. It must have been her imagination, right?<p>

Glenn stood in front of the counter as he pondered what he should have as the manager went behind the counter to see if his new customer was served yet. "Have you been assisted yet, my dear valued-WHAT? YOU?" Ted's jaw dropped to the floor when he noticed who he had spoken to. The waitrons stopped what they were doing when they realized the same thing.

"Glyde, is that you?" Ted spoke in a dangerous whisper as he leaned close enough to study the face of his customer. Despite the sunglasses hiding his eyes and his hair slicked out of his face, Ted recognized the twin as Glyde.  
>"Do not worry, Ted. This isn't Glyde. It's his twin Glenn." Denise explained when she realized that the manager was ready to pounce on the man and beat him up to a pulp.<p>

Ted, however, did not look convinced at all.  
>"His twin?" "Yes, I am Glyde's twin brother. Chief Police Officer Denise Marmalade is watching over me while they were looking for my brother so that they can arrest him."<br>"Ah, I see. So, what would you like to have?"  
>"I would like an espresso coffee and your waffles. Make it snappy, if you don't mind."<br>"Okay, it will be ready in about a few minutes."  
>"Good."<p>

"Oh Denise, could you please stand by the entrance while I have a little private chat to Glenn here? I will just take a couple of minutes until his order is ready." Ted asked as he and Glenn stared at the auburn-haired woman.  
>"Okay, but please don't do anything funny." Denise begged as she strolled up to the entrance while she kept her eyes on the pair. She pondered why they didn't want her nearby, but decided not to interfere.<p>

When the auburn-haired woman was out of earshot, the men started to whisper to one another.  
>"So, fancy meeting you here, 'Ted'. Couldn't you be even more obvious?" Glenn smirked at the grey-haired manager.<br>"Stuff it, 'Glenn'. I had no other choice. I'm telling you, that mayor is scary. He would wipe your memories out if you were just going a bit over the speed limit."  
>"...He is strange. But, I could have sworn I heard the boss mention him some time ago."<p>

"So, why are you hanging out with the chief of police?" Ted asked with a accused tone in his voice.  
>"Oh, she's just looking after me while she and the cops look out for my brother."<br>"So, you're not doing anything funny with my sister's friend?"  
>"Doing something funny? Like what?"<br>"Oh, you know."  
>"Actually no, I do not know what you're talking about."<br>"You'd better not do anything to hurt her, alright? Or else you would have to deal with me."

"Mister Ted, the order's ready." one of the waitron's piped up as they held the order in their hands.  
>"Here's your order, 'Glenn'."<br>"Thank you, 'Ted'. I will see you again." The blonde smiled as he took his order from the waitron and gave them the zenny and walked up towards the entrance where Denise had stood patiently for him.

"What was that about?" Denise asked as he noticed that Glenn looked a bit upset about something.  
>"Just a little discussion between friends, that's all. Let's go back to your home so that you get to work while I get to be looked after by one of your cops."<p>

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 4

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 4

*Half an hour later*

Denise frowned to herself as she noticed that the cop, Arthur, had kept a huge distance from himself and Glenn ever since he came for his shift. While the blonde wasn't bothered, the auburn-haired woman was.

"Arthur, why are you keeping such a distance from Glenn?" Denise asked the man when they were out of her guest's hearing range.  
>"W-well...erm...I was told to keep a safe distance from him as he might feel that I am invading his personal place. Yes, yes. That's it. There's no other reason why I would do so, ma'am."<br>"...As long as you watch him while I'm out, I'm happy. For a moment there, I thought you were scared of him."  
>"Me scared of him? No way, ma'am. In fact, I am much taller and heavier than him. He won't stand a change against me if he were to do anything stupid."<br>"Wait, do something stupid? What do you mean?"  
>"Sorry ma'am, force of habit."<p>

The chief of police scratched the back of her head as she wondered why she kept having a nagging feeling that the cops were keeping something from her. She never mentioned anything about Glenn being the twin of Glyde as she feared the idea of them roughing the poor innocent man because of mistaken identity.

Wait, that reminded her of something that she had meant to do for awhile, yet she never came around to it.  
>"Oh Glenn, I have a favour to ask you." Denise stated as she scratched through her bag for her Latent Fingerprint Kit. "Oh, and what's that?" Glenn asked as he turned around from the couch he had sat on to face her. He had shot her a distrustful look before it turned into something more neutral.<br>"I would need to your fingerprints for record purposes. If we were to ever catch your brother, we can prove that you had no choice but to be under witness protection as your DNA and prints are exactly the same."  
>"But, you do have my brother's fingerprints already, do you not? Why would you need mine as well?"<br>"The judge and jury wouldn't be satisfied with just a verbal statement."

Even though he was reluctant, Glenn had allowed Denise to take his fingerprints so that she would stop nagging and bugging him.  
>"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you earlier, but I will be a bit late tonight as I'm going to the doctor after work for a annual check-up." the chief of police stated to Arthur and Glenn just before she got out of her house.<p>

*Later, Denise's office*

"Chief, there's a phone call for you from Kattelox Island. They say that it's urgent." The officer stated as he peered inside Denise's office. "Oh? Okay, you can put them through." the auburn-haired woman nodded her head as she placed her hand over the receiver of the phone. When her phone rang, she picked the receiver up and swiftly placed it to her ear.  
>"Good day. Chief Police Officer Denise Marmalade speaking...They'll be arriving at Rhyship Island within a week to come visit us? That's great. Mayor Light would be so happy to see them again...I mustn't tell him anything because it's a surprise visit? Oh, I get! It's also his sixtieth birthday next week. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything...Thank you for the call. Good bye."<p>

*Later, Denise's officer*

"Chief, we had checked the gentleman Glenn's fingerprints with that of his twin brother Glyde. They are definitely a one-hundred percent match." the detective and forensics scientist confirmed as they showed the hard copy of the results.  
>"That's great. Thank you, gentlemen." Denise smiled to herself. Now she has solid proof.<p>

*Much later, Doctor's office*

"Well Denise, you are indeed still in perfect shape. We will send the blood samples to the lab for testing and we will give you the results by tomorrow afternoon." the doctor smiled as she stared at her patient in the eye.  
>"Doctor Smith, can I ask you a question?" the auburn-haired woman asked as she cleaned the lenses of her spectacles with the bottom edge of her top.<br>"Of course you may. What would you like to know?"  
>"Do twins share the same DNA and fingerprints?"<br>"Fortunately no, they don't. Even when they came from the same egg, their fingerprints and DNA aren't exactly the same. I can just imagine all the drama and confusion that could cause."

"... ... ... ... ... ..."  
>"Denise, are you alright? You look quite pale..."<br>"I-I-I am alright, doctor. You will phone me tomorrow with the results, right? I-I need to go now, bye."

*Later, Denise's home*

The front door of Denise's home swung wide open as she barged into her house. Extreme fury was plastered on her face as she charged into the living room where Glenn sat and watched television while Arthur sat a few feet away. The cop cowered in fear when he saw that his superior was in an extremely foul mood. Glenn, on the other hand, only looked mildly confused. His expression didn't even change when the chief of police stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Did you have a bad day at work, Denise-dear?" Glenn asked as his cocked eyebrow rose higher. Denise turned her attention to the cop.  
>"Arthur. Leave."<br>"But Captain, I must still discuss with you what had happened while you were out."  
>"Arthur, you can tell me tomorrow morning first thing. I need to speak to 'Glenn' here in private. Understood?"<br>"Understood." Arthur squeaked. The cop sneaked out of the house, but not before he whispered that he wished Glenn good luck.

As soon as the cop was out of the house, Denise turned her attention back to her guest. If looks could kill, he would have been dead on the spot. But, the blonde was not fazed at all.  
>"How dare you? I allowed you to stay here and even had you under police protection because I believed that you were a poor, innocent man that was in trouble. But, I had learned that it isn't the case at all. You had lied about who you are and even about having a twin. Isn't that right ...Glyde?"<p>

The blonde stared at the cop for a few minutes before he shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Yes, that's correct. I must admit that I am quite surprised you had figured it out as soon as you did, my dear Denise."<br>"So, everything was a lie?" Denise asked as she was close to tears from anger.  
>"Of course it was all a lie, my dear. But, it doesn't explain why you are so upset about this. It's almost as if you took it quite personally..."<br>"... ... ..." the chief of police looked away in shame. Glyde's eyes widened in surprise then he cracked up laughing. When he had calmed down, he spoke to the woman in a harsh tone that made her flinch physically.  
>"All that sweet-talk and flirting was just to make my Glenn persona as different from my own as possible. That's right, it's just superficial flattery. Yet, you had fallen for him? Just when I thought you couldn't be more pathetic, you had proven me wrong!"<p>

After she wiped the tears from her eyes, the chief of police had taken the handcuffs from her pockets and held them fast as she approached her target.  
>"Glyde of the Loath family, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you!" Denise stated as she jumped onto the man and tackled him off the couch and onto the floor with much force. "ARGH, MY BACK! You witch! I will report you for police brutality!" the pirate screamed in pain as the woman pinned him down hard with her knees against his lower back and handcuffed his wrists together.<p>

Denise forced the man onto his feet and led him to her police car as he winced in pain in every step.  
>"You can stop your acting, you know. I know you're just fooling around. The mayor will definitely not appreciate your acting." the chief of police stated in a harsh tone when he noticed how Glyde winced in pain as he sat in the passenger seat.<p>

*Much later, the mayor's office*  
>"What is keeping that Ted so long? He was supposed to come already to explain why Bonne Bean shared the same name as that pirate group."<br>Mayor Light grumbled as he signed several documents when his office door suddenly swung open as Denise barged in with her prisoner in front of her.  
>"Denise, what's going on? Why did you just barge in with Glenn as if you own the place?" the elderly man demanded in fury as he rose from his desk to confront the young woman.<br>"I had captured Glyde of the Loath family and brought him here, just as I said I would."

"That's wonderful, Denise. It's good enough as an apology for barging into my office withour knocking. You may leave, Denise." "But Mayor, won't you want me to be here too?"  
>"I will be fine. My guards aren't just here for decoration." Mayor Light grinned as he took the relic out of his pocket and pressed a button to charge it.<p>

"Mayor Light, why are you charging that? I thought you just wanted to speak to him before I put him in prison." Denise felt nervous as the tip of the ray-gun glowed white as it was charged beyond its limit.  
>"Look Denise, all crimes need to be punished. Isn't that right, Mr. Glyde?"<br>"I knew I had recognized you from somewhere! Aren't you that Tom Light gentleman that Mr. Loath had troubles with when he wanted to buy the Sart Farm? I must admit that I'm impressed that you were appointed mayor, with your track record that rivaled Mr. Loath's..."

"Keep quiet, you brat!" Mayor Light cut Glyde off as he pressed hard on the lever as he aimed at the blonde.  
>"Mayor, what is he talking about?" Denise asked as she stared at both men in confusion.<br>"He's just talking nonsense. Isn't that right, Glyde?" the elderly man sneered as he suddenly shot at his target.

Glyde tried to leap out of the way, but his injured back made it impossible for him to get out of the way in time. The beam struck him hard in the head, which made him fall hard on the floor. Denise kneeled down to his side as she tried to wake him up.  
>"Glyde, can you hear me?" Denise asked as the man opened his eyes and stared at her with a blank expression. She spun her head around when she heard a low hum.<p>

"Now Denise, I can't have anyone knowing my illegal activities. Even if that someone is the daughter of my friend." Mayor Light scolded her as if she was a small child. He stood in front of his office door as Denise helped Glyde up to his feet so that she couldn't escape.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about!"<br>"Stop fibbing, my sweetheart. Surely you can't be that stupid."

"Sorry for taking so long, Mr. Mayor. My sister's friend phoned because her grandfather was missing and she wondered if I knew where he was." the loud voice of Ted pierced the air as he suddenly slammed the door open with force, which knocked Mayor Light out cold. Seeing her chance, Denise pushed Glyde in front of her as she stormed out of the office. Before the bodyguards could chase after her, she slammed the door hard enough to knock them out as well.

"Ted, you must hide us in your storeroom! Quick. We have no time to lose." Denise screamed as she rushed outside with the blank-face Glyde and a confused white-haired manager behind her.  
>"Wait, what's going on? I was supposed to meet with the mayor."<br>"I'll explain when we get there."  
>To Be Continued... <p>


	6. Chapter 5

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand-new chapter of Marmalade Roses.

I have a confession to make. This fan-fic won't be a Glyde x Denise fan-fic after all. I had decided that ever since chapter 2. The reason why is simple: this story is basically Denise's story about how she would handle the corrupted mayor that happens to be a family friend. While there were one-sided Glyde x Denise hints, the relationship won't go anywhere. It's too out of place and awkward for me to put in.

Anyways, onto the story

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 5

*Later, inside Bonne Bean's store-room*

While Ted had helped Glyde and Denise hide, he accidentally let slip to the chief of police that he was Teisel Bonne himself. While Denise was shocked about whom he really was she decided that hiding away from the mayor was top priority.

"Well, how is he?" Denise's hushed whisper sounded quite loud within the storeoom as she watched Teisel lead Glyde to a chair that was placed in the middle of room. The blonde sat on the chair, still with a blank expression on his face. Teisel waved his hand in front of his rival's face to see whether there's a chance that the artifact didn't actually wiped his memory or personality completely. No response. Not even a blink.

"This doesn't look good, Denise. Looks like his memory is indeed wiped clean." Teisel admitted as he faced the chief of police. "Maybe he would react if you do something that would normally irritate him? Or maybe do anything that would cause a great reaction from him, positive or negative?" the auburn-haired woman suggested.

The grey-haired man sighed in defeat as he stood right in front of the blonde. He kneeled down to his level. Before Denise knew what had happened, Teisel grabbed Glyde in a tight embrace and hugged him. Disgust was evident on the manager's face, yet there was no response from the avian-loving pirate. No blushing. No confusion. Not even a blink.

Silence filled the air as Denise looked away in guilt.  
>"It's all my fault. I was so furious about him lying about who he was that I had arrested him and had taken him to see Mayor Light. Now, he's going to be like this for the rest of his life. I can never do anything right."<br>"Now now, Denise. It's not your fault at all. You were just doing your job." Teisel reassured her as he gave her a hug to comfort her.  
>"Even then, I was too stupid to even realize that Glyde was just using me so that he won't get arrested. I was even stupid enough to have feelings for him, just because he flirted with me and pretended to show interest in me."<p>

"YOU HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THAT CREEP?" Teisel's loud voice boomed as as he pointed at the pirate in question in disgust.

"Look Denise, he had manipulated you to develop romantic feelings for him. He knows that many find him very attractive and many had also believed that he would be as charming and romantic as his looks. Don't let this get to you. Just get him out of your life and move forward."

"You're right, Teisel. But, I still need to look after Glyde. I mean, he's defenceless now. Mayor Light might find him and do something to him. Maybe while he's with me, I can find a way to jog his memory back?" Denise sighed in defeat.  
>"But, you must also be careful when you try to jog his memory. You could do more harm than good." "You're right. But, that would be my top priority, besides finding out what Glyde meant about Mayor Light giving Mr. Loath troubles..."<p>

Teisel cleared his throat when he noticed that the chief of police had spaced out on him.  
>"I must leave the island within a few days before the mayor figured out who I am and wipe my memory too. I had promised my sister that if there were any problems, I will leave the island as soon as possible."<p>

"I understand. Well, I must go home now and take Glyde with me. I only hope that Mayor Light wasn't trying to find me."  
>"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you home?"<br>"I'll be find. Besides, I can use my Judo throw if anyone tries to mess with me. Goodbye, Teisel. I'll see you again tomorrow?"  
>"Goodbye, Denise. Take care."<p>

As Denise and Glyde left the building of Bonne Bean, one of the bushes nearby shook as someone watched them with a keen eye...

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 6

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 6

*The next morning, Denise's home*

Silence poisoned the air as Denise stirred her morning coffee as she watched the man that across the kitchen table from her. It was so...bizarre to see Glyde sit as still as statue and with a blank expression on his face; especially since he ate the cereal and drank his coffee without one word of complaint.

The chief of police frowned when her pager made a beep noise. She took a quick glance at the screen. It was Mayor Light. Again. Why had he kept trying to get hold of her? Was it because of last night? She felt her palms became quite sweaty as her heart raced. What she did was inexcusable. He will fire her the moment he spotted her.

The auburn-haired woman nearly leaped out of her skin when a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. Glyde just stared at the air that was in front of him.  
>"Who is it?" Denise asked before she could stop herself.<br>"Chief, it is Officer Bobby. We have an emergency situation!"  
>"What type of emergency?" Denise asked as she opened the door for the cop to enter her home.<br>"Thank you, Chief. For some reason or other, reaverbots had left the ruins and decided that they should live among us."  
>"What?"<br>"That's not all. It's happening all over Planet Terra as we speak."

"What? But, why didn't you try and contact me sooner?" Denise demanded as she checked her pager.  
>"The mayor said that he would contact you for us. That is quite generous of him, considering what had happened to him the previous night."<br>"Oh?" Denise decided to play dumb.  
>"While he was waiting for Ted of Bonne Bean to arrive and explain how it was possible for the one who made the restaurant's logo to mistake the spelling of the sweet Bon for the pirates Bonne, someone had attacked him and his guards and knocked them out cold. Mr. Mayor can't remember anything that had happened, but it must have been because of the concussion."<p>

Denise breathed a soft sigh of relief. Now she can meet Mayor Light without the fear of being fired.  
>"Huh?" Bobby blinked in surprise at the chief's reaction.<br>"...I'm just happy that nothing serious had happened to the poor Mayor. Bobby, can you please watch over Gly-Glenn for me while I go to the office?" Denise asked as she sprinted out of her house and towards her car as swiftly as she could.  
>"But Chief, I can't! The mayor said I shouldn't-" the cop tried to explain but it was too late. The chief of police had long left.<p>

*Later, police HQ*

Denise sprinted as quickly as she could towards her office when the stocky built of Mayor Light block the path.  
>"Morning, Denise. I am glad that you finally decided to show up." the elderly man smiled. Denise noted that even though he was being sarcastic, she couldn't help notice that there a hint of bitterness in his tone. No, it can't be that. She was just being paranoid, right?<p>

"I am so sorry, Mayor." Denise apologized.  
>"Just make sure that it won't happen again, Denise." Mayor Light wagged his forefinger. But, it wasn't like how a father scolded a naughty child.<br>"It won't. I promise."  
>"I am afraid that you have to stay here at the police station while the cops have to deal with the crisis."<br>"... ... ...What?"  
>"No, I am not punishing you. No, not at all. I just believe that it's best for you to stay here and protect this building and the neighbouring ones from any reaverbot attacks as the others are having their hands full at the moment."<br>"... ... ...I understand..."  
>"Good. Well, I am going back to my office as it's much safer there than here. Good luck." The elderly man smirked at the chief before he waltzed out of the police building.<p>

*Much later, Denise's office*

"Oh, I see. You'll be arriving the next day instead of much later. No, I didn't tell Mayor Light at all. I'm looking forward to your visit, Captain. See you tomorrow. Goodbye." Denise placed the phone's receiver back as she had finished her conversation. A few hours had passed, yet nothing had happened except for a few phone calls that she had to answer.

As it was so quiet, she couldn't help wonder the entire deal about Mayor Light, Mr. Loath and Glyde. Maybe Mr. Loath had twisted the story and it Mayor Light that had been having problems with the Loath family when he tried to claim the Sart Farm? Well, there was only one way to find out!

*Later, the storage room*

Denise searched high and low for the top secret file that had every single record of the Loath's illegal activities. She couldn't find it anywhere. As she noticed that there are some files that were much thicker than others, she decided to find the thickest file of them all. It had taken her about an hour, but she had found the thickest file of them all.

As she opened the file and paged through the documents, she couldn't help and notice all the bribery, corruption, theft, traffic fines and a couple of heinous illegal activities in-between. She shook her head in disgust. Why would Glyde work for someone that was so...crooked?

After she paged through the various newspaper articles that were also in the file, she finally found what she had searched for. It was about a rivalry between Lex Loath and Tom Light and how they decided in the end that their second-in-command and assistant were to have a mech race to see who would be worthy enough of Sart Farm. Lex Loath's second-in-command had won with flying colours; which Mr. Light couldn't believe. He had actually tried to attack the second-in-command, but was stopped by his assistant. As he and his assistant left to tend their wounds, Mr. Light swore than he would one day have his revenge on Mr. Loath by making sure his second-in-command would never be able to assist him ever again.

Disgusted that the article had put the mayor in such a bad light, Denise closed the file and was about to put it back where she had found it when she noticed the name on its side: Illegal Activities and Scandals of Tom Light. "... ... ... It can't be right..." the chief of police shook her head in denial. As much as she refused to accept it, she had to face the fact that Mayor Light was every bit as crooked as Mr. Loath. He was actually more crooked as he hid it behind a facade of an upright citizen.

"Wait, does that mean Glyde is in trouble? I must go and check up on him!"

She didn't care if she would be getting in trouble for abandoning her duty; she had to make sure that the vulnerable pirate was safe and sound.

*Much later*

As Denise had raced through the city towards her home, she had noticed a familiar cop that was busy chatting to another cop. Curious, she stopped her car in the middle of the street to confront him.  
>"Bobby, why aren't you watching over Gly-Glenn?" the auburn-haired woman demanded as she stared at him right where his eyes was supposed to be.<br>"Chief? Well, er...um..."  
>"Well?"<br>"My apologies, Chief, but I had tried to tell you that Mayor Light had requested that every single cop were to assist with the reaverbot crisis and stop every single one of them reavers."  
>"But Glenn was under witness protection. Okay, I can't actually remember if it was I that requested the cops to take turns to watch over him while I was working, but still-"<p>

Arthur, the cop that Bobby had spoken to earlier, had rudely interrupted his superior.  
>"Yes Ma'am, you were the one that had requested us to watch over your friend Glenn-"<br>"Oh yes, now I remember-"  
>"-And Mayor Light was the one that requested that if we were to ever notice that Glenn acted too much like Glyde, we were to report to him. He also said something about us not allowed to be watching over him after the Mayor used that relic to make him helpless so that he can find him alone and kill him!"<p>

Denise felt all the blood in her body rush to her feet. She jumped into her car and raced back home. She leaped out of the car and took giant steps as she ran towards her front door. Her heart sank to her feet when the door was left wide open.

"Oh no..." Denise whispered as she ran inside her house. She searched everywhere for a sign of the blonde man, yet she found nothing. That could only mean one thing!

"Oh no, Glyde's in trouble!"

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 7

As soon as Denise Marmalade stopped her car in front of the prison she leapt out of it and ran inside the building as swiftly as she could. Mayor Light had arrested Glyde and decided to keep him here, right? Surely he wouldn't...? As the auburn-haired woman was worried about what the elderly man had done, she didn't notice the police airships that had approached Gold City.

The chief of police ran towards the prison cells and stopped the moment she noticed familiar blonde hair. She felt her heart sank down to her ankles when she realized that it wasn't Glyde but Roy. She was about to check the other prison cells when a voice called out from behind her. "Miss Marmalade?" "Roy? Wait, I thought that your memory and personality had been wiped clean by that device that Mayor Light had used."  
>"It was wiped clean until twenty minutes ago."<br>"But how? I thought it was permanent!"  
>"Mayor Light had bragged about how close he was to get his revenge on Glyde and you. As he bragged about what he had done, he also bragged that since he wiped my memory and personality clean he could get away with fraud without anyone being the wiser. As he bragged about that, he had shown me a copy of a page that showed our annual figures. As soon as he had done so, my personality and memories came back."<p>

"That's great! That means that there's a way to reverse the device after all. If only I could find Glyde and get him to remember..."  
>"Well, he is definitely not here. Mayor Light mentioned to me that he was going to steal your old mecha from the police force and use it to...get rid of him as soon as he finds him."<br>"Oh no! I got to hurry! Thanks Roy. I'll clear your name and get you out of prison as soon as I'm done with Mayor Light! I promise." Denise stated as she held her hand close to her heart.

"Thanks, Miss. Oh, and before I forget!"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"A little birdie with a screw on his head had wandered here the previous day. I think he was looking for that boyfriend of yours. After he noticed that he wasn't here, he mentioned going back to the casino. Maybe that birdie found their boss and lead him there?"  
>"Could be. Thanks Roy, I owe you. See you." Denise smiled. As fast as she could, she ran back towards her car and sped towards her destination.<p>

*Later*

The chief of police felt a chill crept up her spine as she stood in front of the casino building. The entire place was abandoned ever since Lex Loath and Glyde was arrested, and it definitely showed. No maintenance was ever done to the building, even when it was vandalized. But, that wasn't it. She had the strangest feeling that something was watching her from somewhere, yet she had seen nothing when she glanced around and checked her surroundings. If she had studied the building from the left, she would have noticed that something big was hiding behind it and made certain that it wouldn't make a sound at all.

As she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Denise barged into the casino building. As soon as she arrived in the main area, she searched and called for the blonde.  
>"Glyde, are you here? Answer me...please?" the auburn-haired shouted as she looked around. All she could see was broken slot machines, the craps table being overturned and cards and chips that were scattered all over the floor. The place was so quiet...<p>

"Squawk!"

The chief of police nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped her head to where the noise came from. She blinked owlishly when she noticed a birdbot with a red bowtie that stood behind her.  
>"Ho Ho Ho Ho. You should've seen your face, Denise-dear." an arrogant voice piped up as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Denise smiled from ear to ear when she recognized who it was.<p>

"Glyde, you're back to normal!" the auburn-haired woman squealed in joy as she ran towards the blonde man and wrapped her arms around his waist. Needless to say, the man was stunned speechless at the chief of police's behaviour. When she realized what she had done, Denise quickly removed her arms and stood a few feet away from Glyde. Her face turned beet-red.

"My memory and personality returned after these birdbots had taken me back to this casino. This happens to be the place where I last met Mr. Loath before he-"  
>"Oh."<br>"Maybe it's best if I were to turn myself in, Denise. You may lead the way and I shall follow you. My life as pirate and henchman are forever over."  
>"...Really?"<br>"I swear on my Mother's grave. She would be appalled if she were to find out what her son had done ever since he was a teenager. So, I would like to make amends. Besides, you were so sweet and kind towards me, despite what I had done."  
>"So, you are returning the favour?"<br>"Yes, yes. I am. Ladies first, Denise-darling." Glyde smiled with a smile that was sickenly-sweet as he basically pushed Denise so that she would lead the way.

Denise felt her cheeks burn as she felt Glyde hold her hand for a moment as she lead him to the front entrance. Who would have thought that Glyde would change? As soon as the chief of police got outside, she realized that something wasn't quite right. She turned around and realized that neither Glyde nor the birdbots were behind her. She was suddenly knocked off of her feet when a Glyde Drache suddenly burst out of the roof of the casino. The auburn-haired woman's jaw dropped to the floor when the pilot opened the hatch to blow a kiss at her.  
>"Bye, Denise-sweetie. Thank you for being such a sucker!" Glyde shouted loud enough for her to hear as the birdbots made a racket as they were cackling on top of their lungs.<p>

Denise felt her face turn beet-red from anger and embarrassment. How could she be so stupid? Before she could chase after them, she was knocked off her feet again as a familiar mecha landed right in front of her. The same mecha she had once used to stop that young female pirate. The chief of police felt her stomach tighten when she noticed the evil grin that the mayor had worn.

"Going somewhere, Denise?"

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 8

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Marmalade Roses: Chapter 8

Denise Marmalade leapt out of the way as Mayor Light used the mecha to punch the ground that she stood on a moment ago. The auburn-haired woman winced as the shockwave from the attack caused her to stumble and fall hard on her chest. She could have sworn that she heard the sound of police sirens from behind the building of the casino, but surely it must have been her imagination, right?

As Mayor Light was about to grab hold of Denise, the chief of police grabbed hold of the PROT2 Robo-Suit's arm, and using the same Judo move she had used on the Gustaff years before, she threw it several feet away, which landed hard against the casino building.

Denise immediately regretted what she had done when she heard a pained groan that came from the PrOT2 as she approached it. She remembered how little defense the mecha had as that lady pirate had attacked her, which really did hurt a lot.

"Mayor, are you alright?" the chief of police as she helped the man out of the PROT2. If she wasn't as concerned whether she had injured the man she had considered her grandfather, she would have noticed the deadly glare he had given her.  
>"..." after Denise had helped Mayor Light to his feet; he dug in his pants pocket to pull out the relic and pointed it at the auburn-haired woman.<p>

"Now I've got you, you brat!" Mayor Light sneered as he aimed the relic at Denise's head. The chief of police was about to comment that the relic was cracked and obviously broken when the Captain and the rest of the police-force suddenly approached the pair from behind the casino building that they were hiding as they were ready to make their move.

"Mayor Light, put the gun down and put your hands over your head! Now!" The Captain ordered over the megaphone. The elderly man grudgingly did as he was told and was handcuffed by one of the police officers.  
>"Tom Light, you are under arrest for several felonies that you had committed. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..." Denise stated in a strict and stern voice as she realized the Captain was watching her with hawk-eyes.<p>

After one of the policemen had driven back to the police-station with Mayor Light, the Captain approached Denise.  
>"Captain! It's great to see you again." the chief of police smiled from ear-to-ear as she shook hands with the older woman.<br>"It's great to see you too, Denise. But-"  
>"But?"<br>"I think we need to discuss some things that we need to change now that Tom Light had been arrested."

To Be Concluded... 


	10. Epilogue

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Marmalade Roses: Epilogue

*Weeks later, Gold City police station*

I"Erm, where to begin? Let's see..."/I Denise wondered out loud as she spoke into the tape recorder.

I"Mayor Light was charged with all felonies he had committed over several decades and found guilty for all charged. The previous mayor was re-elected mayor."

"Fortunately all prisoners whose memories who wiped out had recovered all their memories and personality. Only those that weren't guilty of any crimes were released from prison. We had also destroyed that relic so no one would ever use again."

"The Captain had once again become the Captain of Gold City Police HQ and the other police officers had also returned. The Captain allowed me to still be the Chief of Police as she was impressed how I was able to handle my difficult situation, but I would be under her guidance."

"I had to live with my mom again as the house that Mayor Light had bought for me was given back to their rightful owners. Maybe when I save enough money I will get a house just a nice as that one?"

"The Chief wants me to visit some strange island to investigate whether Professor Barrell Caskett had been kidnapped or not. She would have sent someone else but everyone's too busy fending off reaverbots."

"Hadn't heard anything from that jerk Glyde yet."

"Chief Police Officer Denise Marmalade, signing off." /I the auburn-haired huffed as she pressed the off button of the voice recorder and took the tape out. After she had done she stared out of the window, where a small sparrow was also peering through, but from the outside.

After the bird was done staring into the window of the police station, it decided to fly high in the sky with its friends as the warm rays of the sun enveloped it and Rhyship Island with welcoming warmth.

Little did the habitants of Terra know of the danger was around the corner...

The End

Next story: Adventures of the Bright Batz 


End file.
